


空白

by tttotw (Samarium_AL)



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samarium_AL/pseuds/tttotw
Summary: 本文可能含有TAG以外的起您反感的要素，因本人无法考虑所有人雷点以及维护情节可读性，不能全部标出。OOC预警，文中角色Takahiro和真实的EXILE TAKAHIRO出入挺大的，Omi和登坂广臣大概是轻度OOC吧。不可能一模一样的，不是传记。
Relationships: Tazaki Takahiro | EXILE TAKAHIRO/Tosaka Hiroomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

五点钟的时候，Omi就站在了幼稚园门口。  
等着接孩子的Omega和Beta三五成群地聊天，十分相熟的会和Omi打个招呼。一方面是Omi看起来沉默寡言，另一方面，他安静时的背影，眉宇间未被冲淡的狠厉，让所有人以为他是个Alpha。  
不是的，Omi是个天生的Omega。

自幼要强，分化成Omega的事实并不会削减Omi的骄傲。中学时代遇到古板的英语老师，口语练习时一副语重心长的样子，说一些“我也是Omega，你要是能像我这样稳定地相A教子，就是最好的结局了”之类的话。Omi同他辩论，反问那又如何？周末跑到纹身店，在背上纹了“SO WHAT”字样。纹身师以为他是Alpha，麻醉用得轻。Omi咬着牙没出声。回去之后，背上的纹身和满口的牙根一起痛。  
Omega想和Alpha比肩，如逆激流。奋力游动未必能向前；松懈一下，就会被冲远，没准还撞到礁石，粉身碎骨。Omi从来都清楚这一点，从来努力地不理会那些“忠告”，不为那些“Omega的享受”迷昏头。三十余年人生里，他幸运了一次。他入职了精英云集的LDH，带领他的前辈Takahiro相当欣赏他的才华，从来不因为性别而看轻或看重他。Omi从不会奢求额外的关照，Takahiro能保护他不因性别而被歧视，他已满足异常。  
Takahiro爱说爱笑，太阳一样温暖；Omi长年冰封的心终于被他融化些许，像月亮反射阳光般习得了一点前辈的开朗。  
这样亦师亦友的关系，满可以一直走到他们隐退。直到Genji叛变，带走十余精英。一夜之间，整个LDH沸腾起来，除了Omi和Takahiro。  
满室的信息素横冲直撞……不愧是Genji，一向看Omi不顺眼，然而业务水平高超，临走前给他下了剂量凶狠的催情药。  
Takahiro的头脑不会为那猛烈的信息素冲昏的，然而他走向了迷乱中的Omi。  
拥抱，亲吻，啃咬，插入，成结……  
神智清醒后，Omi申请去了别的任务组，再没见过Takahiro。

五点半，幼稚园散学。Omi小跑着到了女儿的班级，脸上是只对她才有的温柔。美亚今天开心吗，学到什么了？好，玩一会儿滑梯再回家。玩到六点钟。五岁半的大姑娘了，又要爸爸抱？美亚喜欢爸爸抱起来转圈圈。美亚亲亲爸爸。  
手拉着手走回家，却没在点心店前面停留。爸爸今天想试一试自己做，美亚想吃爸爸做的点心吗？想，爸爸做什么都好吃。  
从幼稚园直接到家，反锁上门，仔细挂好防盗链。美亚，去把手绢都洗干净，好不好？看女儿进了最里边主卧的洗手间，Omi无声无息地用矮柜从外面顶住了门，脸上温柔全无。  
灶间有火，美亚不许去。这样掩饰了那里的秘密。Omi取出了藏在炉灶后边的东西，站在门前等着。清楚这次逃不过，Omi选择严阵以待。  
门被敲响，从前每日都能听到的声音响起：“请问Omi在家吗？”  
是他？Omi从门镜看出去，外面只有Takahiro一个人。放下端在手里的m870霰弹枪，他开了门。

“你怎么做了文职？”Takahiro不假思索地喝了Omi端来的茶。  
Omi并不坐下，只站在他对面，依旧拎着枪：“你跟了一路也看到了。”  
Alpha又仔细嗅了嗅室内的气味，淡淡的苏打，比当年柔和许多，其中有一丝不易察觉的煤油味儿。  
“她……”  
“不是你的。”言简意赅。  
Takahiro环顾四周，屋子里没有第三人居住的痕迹。  
以他对Omi的了解，那不是肯转文职结婚生子的人。况且那股煤油味儿，那样的Alpha绝对配不上Omi。小姑娘还在上幼稚园，那么不超过六岁。Genji叛变是七年前的事。  
“是不是任务里出事了？”  
Omi看着Takahiro没有戒心而又一语中的，暗自感叹他对自己比自己对他更信任也更了解。盘腿坐在地毯上，枪也放在手边。他徐徐讲述了那场梦魇。  
新的上司，危险的任务，暴戾的目标。对方雇佣了Genji带走的人防范他，而他失手被活捉。酷刑不为了逼供，他们是LDH的老人，怎么会不知道LDH的套路。除了报复，Genji还授意几个混混Alpha，没日没夜地，轮流……  
茶杯被重重放在桌面上，一向稳重的Takahiro气得发抖。  
“死了吗？”  
“是Elly生生打死的。”  
孩子就是那时有的。奄奄一息的Omi，在那之后又被囚禁了三个多月。终于被救出来之后，LDH送他去公立医院。妊娠超过六周，没有生理学另一方的签字同意，Omega不能“私自堕胎”。  
流言铺天盖地，他的能力，Takahiro额外关照的动机，那一场迷乱而激烈的交媾……而真正打倒Omi的，是他非但任务失败，还要同事营救的事实。他怀疑自己了，他快三十岁了，没机会超过那些Alpha了。  
所幸有女儿。美亚几乎全随了他。坚毅、机敏、健康。而Omi只想让她做个平凡人。小姑娘在呵护下长大，成天粘着Omi，几乎是个天使。  
“最喜欢爸爸了。”她这么说。  
Takahiro看向电视柜上的相框，Omi把女儿搂在身前，在游乐园里玩传水而过的小飞车，父女俩浑身湿哒哒的。小姑娘童真的笑容不必说，Omi的脸上是Takahiro从未见过的欢乐祥和。  
“那么……你的骄傲呢？”可以问吧，自己是引他入行的人。  
“你也知道我有我的骄傲啊。”Omi依旧盘腿坐着，位置比Takahiro低，而眼神带着怒气与威严，“我把你当兄长，你却趁我……我查过，那药对Alpha不起效。Takahiro，我知道你，你不是把持不住的人。”  
是，那完全是他的错。认识Omi好几年了，Takahiro对他的感情渐渐不止于兄长了。这几年他想清楚了，Genji清楚Omi的能力，比他还懂Omi的心，那一招不是随手的报复，是蓄谋已久地断其根基，是杀人诛心。  
“我还要照顾女儿，你快走吧。那些事她什么都不知道，我不想向她解释你是谁。”Omi站了起来，“还有什么事，你托Elly转告我。”  
Takahiro识相地起身离开了，Omi站在原地没有送他。临走之前，他没敢看Omi，又看了一眼电视柜上的相框。


	2. Chapter 2

在女儿发现之前收好枪支，挪开矮柜。晚饭比平常简单一点，但承诺的点心做得精致。他曾经是LDH引以为傲的精英，在小姑娘面前的掩饰，做起来轻车熟路。温柔耐心的爸爸把贴心的小天使搂在怀里，哼着舒缓的歌曲，轻轻拍着她入睡。  
Omi的温柔只给了美亚。

次日中午，Elly发来消息：“Takahiro前辈想见你，他随时有空。”  
Omi心里清楚，那是Takahiro的表态。他不可能随时有空。Omi不愿意拖拉，约了当天下午。如今的文职没太多事，他一请假上边就准了。  
废弃工厂的仓库，Genji叛变前他俩的安全屋。  
Omi到的时候，Takahiro已经在了。  
“有什么话一次说完吧，我有我的生活。”Omi站得离Takahiro很远，戒备之态超过他们第一次见面。  
Takahiro鲜少做无用之事。昨天Omi叫了他一次“Takahiro”，只叫了名字，他就知道Omi没有完全把他推开。今天他肯出来见面，还把地点定在了他们俩的安全屋——Omi从总部直接过来的，说明他随身带着这里的钥匙。  
“你故意躲开我，这几年我也没打听过你的消息。前天在Akira那听他下属们聊天，说有什么事找Omi，他总能办得很好。我没忍住，问了你的部门，从你下班开始跟踪你。你是什么时候发现的？”  
“我已经生疏了，等幼稚园放学时才发觉有人跟踪我。”Omi没给他好脸色，“Akira 前辈是LDH未来的实际控制人，Takahiro和他走得近，还能这么清闲。”  
“四天前刚做完的任务，这几天休假。”  
你走得很远，而我早就不在这条路上了。  
“你要是想看看我过得好不好，你也看到了，很平静。”  
“这不是你想要的。如果没有那件事，你现在做得比Elly要好。”Takahiro的声音渐弱，“是我的错，是我害了你。对不起，Omi，是我害了你。你要强，我毁了你。报复也好，补偿也好，你想怎样我都认了。只是，你不要这样封闭你的心。”  
Omi沉郁的面容上惊起亮光，当年的威压回来了，但又不同。他心里的刺竖了起来，质问Takahiro：“你这种在顺境里长大的人，一切唾手可得。我呢？你知道Omega想只靠自己活着有多难吗，你知道要达到同样的成就，我比你多付出多少吗？你说我封闭内心，你没有资格。我不把自己封在壳里，怎么抵挡那些攻击，那些Alpha永远不会遇到的攻击。尽管我不在乎，但那一次的事，我周围总有人议论我。你周围有人议论你吗？你强奸了你的同事、你的朋友，一个Omega，他们恐怕只觉得你艳福不浅呢！你现在过得挺不错，你为你的性侵行为受过惩罚吗？连一句‘对不起’都迟到了七年。这还是你，换作别人，我一辈子都等不到。我必须做给他们看，我付出远超Alpha的努力才能获得Alpha的尊重。天杀的，凭什么让Alpha评判我？非得比Alpha强得明显，才会被人看到吗？你在LDH这么多年，冲在前面的，你见过几个Omega？”  
Takahiro被他震住了。他到底无法和Omi感同身受。他眼中的困难，对于Omi来说，是无法奢求的顺境。他以为他和Omi的关系那么亲密，他以为自己足够了解Omi。七年前他面对情欲决堤的Omi，犹豫之下走过去，并非是趁人之危。他以为Omi喜欢他，他以为那样可以打破Omi的壳，走到他心里。  
“咱们相处那么多年，我以为……我以为你喜欢我。”Takahiro呢喃。  
终于说出了心里话，朝着Takahiro。Omi想到自己情绪的失控，还是仗着Takahiro会护着自己。发泄过后，多少有些愧疚。Omi想到了从前的默契，想到今天他用最快的速度到的这里，而Takahiro已经在了，应该是从他定下时间地点之前就等在这了。  
缓缓开口：“我还是告诉你吧，实话。我不是没有软弱的时候。那些Alpha的目光、言语和行为，总有一些是我抵挡不住的。一个人自己舔伤口的时候，也不是没想过，等我坚持不住了，你会不会和我结婚。Takahiro，我不是没喜欢过你。”  
这样说完，Omi转身就要走了。Takahiro赶忙从“原来他真的喜欢过我”的心态离抽出来，至少先拦住他。这样的话都说出来了，以Omi的性格，现在走了以后也见不到了。  
“你辛苦了，这些年。”情急之下，说得不伦不类。  
好在Omi停下脚步，又和他说话了：“没什么好辛苦的。被反复标记，一个人带孩子，你觉得痛苦，但前边那些年我就轻松吗？五十步和百步差别不大。”  
Takahiro败下阵来。他对Omi的了解还是太少了。他知道Omi坚韧，知道Omi骄傲。他不是没替他担心过，过刚易折。他没想到，折断Omi心气的第一个人是他。那样的经历，换了旁人大概是支离破碎了吧？Omi虽然退居文职，但依旧在好好生活。Takahiro想起电视柜上的照片，那样的人生，虽然不是Omi想要的，但他对女儿很负责，尽自己所能维护着女儿的纯真。  
依旧是辛苦的。Takahiro懂了。Omi没有放下他的骄傲，他心里的那根弦依旧紧紧绷着。  
“至少……允许我帮帮你吧。”  
Omi未置可否，拢了一下领子，转身离开了。  
“美亚快放学了，我去接她。”  
美亚……Omi对女儿真的好温柔。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 登坂广臣的名字是奶奶取的，以罗密欧为名，取的“Omi”。我就挑了莎翁《仲夏夜之梦》的女主角赫米娅（Hermia），给文中Omi的女儿取了“美亚（Mia）”这个名字。


	3. Chapter 3

接下来的几个月，Takahiro没再出现。Omi家的信箱里隔三岔五地出现一个信封，用的是LDH的特种纸。看起来没什么特别，但摸起来有微妙的特点。Omi做的虽然是文职，但也是重要的保密工作，因此认得出这种纸。信封里有时是报纸杂志上剪下来的食品店优惠券，有时是亲子活动的宣传页，有时是一张健身菜谱，偶尔还有新的训练方法。TAKAHIRO在表明心意：对美亚好，帮Omi减轻育儿负担，指导他一步步回到巅峰。  
Omi接纳了这一切。处理琐事的时间减少，还能和女儿一起锻炼身体——美亚更崇拜爸爸了，别人的爸爸才做不到背着女儿做引体向上呢！  
天气回暖的时候，Omi收到一个包裹。特种纸没什么装饰性，他却有些喜悦于Takahiro的心意。甩甩头，和美亚一起拆开。哇，是香水。爸爸买的吗？不是的，是爸爸的朋友送给爸爸的生日礼物。好香呀！爸爸喷一点嘛，爸爸好适合这个啊。  
当然适合了，从前他们共事的时候，Omi总喷这一款。父女两个都喜欢，Omi就在休息日一人喷一点儿，手牵手去公园做做运动，在超市挑选来周的食材。  
四月里的一天，Omi拆开那个像订阅邮件一样的信封，里面是两份邀请函。一份是单张的红酒鉴赏会，另一份是两张游乐园夜游门票。日期是一样的，大约是Takahiro难得的休息日。  
感到了一丝套路，然而还是选了游乐园。

美亚很喜欢大眼睛有酒窝的Takahiro叔叔，征求了爸爸的同意之后还抱了抱他。Takahiro高兴坏了。  
旋转木马、海盗船、碰碰车，美亚玩得有点疯。爸爸比以前厉害了呢！掷飞镖的时候全中了。美亚欢欢喜喜地挑了一只蓬松的小狼玩偶，把脸埋在它的肚皮上蹭，没看见Takahiro叔叔对着爸爸笑。  
美亚的脸上沁出可爱的小汗珠，Omi要去买饮料。Takahiro没拦着他。美亚说想喝冰镇苏打，仰着脸问：“Takahiro叔叔想喝什么呀？”Takahiro笑着摸摸她的头发，说你爸爸买什么都可以。  
Omi走向买饮料的摊子，美亚招招手，Takahiro蹲下身。  
Takahiro叔叔，爸爸每次收到你的信，心情都会变好呢。真的吗？不过，美亚怎么知道那是我寄给Omi的呢？你给爸爸送了香水，爸爸说香水是朋友送的。可是Elly叔叔的礼物是另外送的。爸爸今天见到你很开心，所以你是那个朋友。  
好聪明啊，不愧是Omi的女儿。  
这样想着，Omi举着三杯饮料回来了。故意逗弄女儿，把两杯冰镇苏打都举得高高的，美亚跳着脚也拿不到。Takahiro抚掌大笑，抢过一杯，递给美亚。  
美亚得意地看爸爸，爸爸瞪了一眼Takahiro叔叔，把一杯葡萄汁塞到他手里。Takahiro叔叔叼着吸管喝饮料的时候也有酒窝呢。  
快到放烟花的时间了，美亚左手拉着爸爸，右手拉着Takahiro叔叔，三个人一起往广场走。路过洗手间的时候，美亚停下来说要去。Omi和Takahiro站在外边等。  
“今天开心吗？”Takahiro问。  
Omi点点头，脸上似乎有笑意。  
“没想到你选了游乐园。”  
“我不想让美亚晚上一个人在家。”  
显而易见的套路没被戳穿，Takahiro心里更有底了。  
“她快上小学了吧，你要不要回来继续干？”  
Omi脸上闪过一丝差异，但眼里的笑意止不住。他点点头：“你的训练方法很有效。”  
“那一次是我对不起你。你的骄傲差点被我打碎了。Omi，让我补偿你吧。你想要的人生，你从前失去的，都会得到的。”  
Omi的嘴角终于扬起来：“好，等美亚上小学我就回去。只是……”  
“嗯？”Takahiro紧张地看着Omi，生怕他变卦。  
“那些事不会打碎我的骄傲的。想死很容易，活着才是最难的。我要好好地活下去。”Omi轻轻碰了一下Takahiro的手。  
“我回来了！”美亚蹦蹦跳跳地挤到两个人中间，拉住爸爸的手。  
两个人收起各自的想法，带着小姑娘去看烟花。  
烟花绚烂，在夜空里现出美丽、浪漫的画面。夜空之下是熙熙攘攘的人群，多是双亲带着孩子，也有情侣。在这样幸福的人群里，并肩站立的Omi和Takahiro，以及在他们身前看着烟花拍手叫好的美亚，就像平平常常的三口之家。  
Takahiro看向Omi，他的眸子里有女儿，有烟花。拉上他的手，Omi看过来，眸子里也有了他自己。  
“你戴了项链，是不是？”又一个烟花飞上天，Takahiro在爆炸声里问Omi，美亚听不到。  
烟花是绿色的，Omi脸上的潮红抵赖不得。  
Takahiro从自己领子里掏出那个月亮形状的吊坠，Omi也掏出那个太阳形状的吊坠。  
Takahiro伸手捏住那个太阳，带着Omi的体温，散发着长久佩戴后才会有的柔和光泽：“你一直戴着呢。”  
阳光温暖、强烈，能融化坚冰，也造就月光皎皎。阳光也是持久的，照进心里成为难以磨灭的爱。  
Takahiro凑了过来，Omi也凑了过去。这是他们第一次在清醒的时候接吻，这是Omi心里承认的第一个吻。在烟花之下，在女儿身边，在幸福的人群里。

五年后。  
“Takahiro，晚上吃什么呀？”  
“内脏锅！”  
“哇，好耶！”美亚拍着手，又凑到Takahiro耳边，“你做饭比爸爸好吃。”  
那当然，他那时候成天吃便利店，还是我按着他教他做饭呢。  
“爸爸明天能回来吗？”  
“不一定，大概要过三四天。”  
“Takahiro比爸爸清闲。”美亚如此评价。  
LDH规模扩大，Akira忙不过来了，Takahiro现在负责培训新招收的成员，每天准时上下班。  
新成员里有三个Omega。他们仰慕的前辈Omi已经亲手处理了Genji，成为LDH一批批新人的向往。  
美亚快读初中了。等她成年后，Takahiro会和Omi一起出任务。  
Takahiro兑现了他的承诺。Omi的骄傲，他想要的人生，他从前失去的，都会得到的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结啦！  
> 欧米人生事业爱情家庭大丰收  
> 欢迎评论，欢迎讨论，欢迎提建议www


End file.
